


The Mind Dreams in Sea Major

by itsmagi



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Song Fic Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmagi/pseuds/itsmagi
Summary: The fic consists of short perspectives of Dream SMP characters that I felt fit certain lyrics from Hawaii Pt II, which is one of my favorite albums ever.This was just an odd little fic idea I started but lost motivation for.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Mind Dreams in Sea Major

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short collections of writings where I gave Wilbur, Tommy, Techno, Dream, and George a set of lyrics that I felt kinda reflected their characters on the SMP at one point or another. The lyrics are from a few of the songs on an album called Hawaii Pt.||, which is an amazing album! The lore behind it and where it came from is so cool, I definitely recommend it if thats your thing. There are multiple genres of songs for everyone imo. Anyways, thank you for opening and I hope you enjoy the short bit I wrote (:

_Think of these thoughts as limitless light_  
_Exposing closing circuitry of fright_  
_Think of each moment holding this breath_  
_As death minute in decimal_

Wilbur felt his brain beginning to unravel at the seams. He built this country, he knew logically that he wanted only for the land to prosper and see better. But logic was nothing in the rage of the storm that plagued his thoughts. He felt the itch grow day by day. The citizens were sitting comfortably, talking and joking and so vulnerable. He found infinite flaw in what he created, where was the familiar fullness? The warm feeling in his chest? The content heart that he once cherished and proudly wore was nowhere to be found. Then as he saw the man that had torn his symphony from him he realized, there was no returning to that feeling, there would only ever be a cold and horrible ache waiting for him. His songbird had become mute and flightless, no longer able to produce another note of motivation and excitement for this lonely arc he walked. His consciousness finally succeeded, no longer willing to continue an endless, fruitless, barren war. 

As the flock that once had been his family, brothers in arms, and home, cheered the untimely demise of the horned man, he left silently. Sickly almost in the way he realized not only would he be betraying his home, he would be falling out of grace, no one to truly relieve him from the prison that was his own mind and thoughts. But behind it all, he felt satisfaction in knowing that no one but himself could ever take from his heart again. 

_Resident minor, how do you plead?_  
_We'll need your testimony on the stand_  
_(Service of the fee fi fo fum)_  
_Solemnly swear to tell the whole truth_  
_So help you, son, now raise your right hand_

Tommy had tried his best he truly had. He followed who he felt would do the right thing, he only wanted to be able to live in a place where he could have fun with his friends and play under the warm sun. For such an ignorant mindset, he had truly seen and felt what it was like to not have nor deserve those things and yet he fought valiantly. And he would continue to do so to no ends, as with ignorance came boundless energy. Staying motivated to keep moving on a path that had no clear end, with his only compass and maps being his heart and friends, nothing more and nothing less. The endless drive and determination, voice and heart full with screams and swears of youthful cheer, He would make everyone to the skies and future foes would know of his goals. 

He swore he would not only claim what was rightfully so his but he would protect the things most dear to him, a country and home that made him whole. 

_Father, your honor, may I explain?_  
_My brain has claimed its glory over me_  
_I’ve a good heart albeit enasni_  
_Condemn him to the infirmary_

Dream had begun his journey with prospects of having a place where he could live with friends and have a true home. As people began to start their own stories and lives within this place he had created, a rancid squirming in the pit of his belly had taken root, as the days dragged on and on, the squirm and ache only grew. The all consuming feeling had gripped his mind and heart, which in turn began to distort the image and ideals he once held so dearly. Where was it all going? When had he become so greedy? The once soft and warm memories and life he once held onto were slipping through the crevices of his hands and mind. Leaving empty space for the growing plague, that was taking his sight from him, to fill. It consumed more and more of him, but through everything he never lost the one whom he held most dear. Vowing that in the name of a courageous heart, his actions and words were justified if only that the most cherished of all would stay safe and blissfully ignorant. Able to walk the fields happily and securely. He adopted these ideal as his reason 

It was not comforting nor relieving. It left a hunger in his heart that could only be satiated by true and unbridled chaos. If only so that he could continue to disrupt and consume while in the name of roaring emotion and determination. 

_All mine towers crumble down_  
_The flowers gasping under the rubble_  
_Shrieking in hall of lull_  
_Thy genius sates a thirst for trouble_

Technoblade was not one to do things for trivial reasons like love and friendship. They simply were not appealing at face value, though at his core he knew all too well that the bonds that had formed right under his nose with the people he had met meant a great deal. Formally a man who would not hesitate to strike and break down, now would give to those in return for a simple passing of words. Though he knew well that his heart was feeling content for once, the words would never cross his mind, let alone be spoken. But deep down the warmth had been felt across his chest and brought a faint smile to his usually grim expression. Unfortunately, the warmth was something his mind couldn't quite grasp, nurture had begun its fight against nature. Try as he might, his ideals were deep rooted and nothing would conform them. Bending at the will of others regardless of intent would never happen for him. At the core of his being he knew that craving for sick violence would always power through, he did not want to be a hero nor need a hero, he only sought out for self satisfaction.

In the end, he knew the insatiable thirst would not be quenched or silenced with fickle things like comradery and family.

_It's now and never, a reverie endeavor_  
_Awaits somnambulant directives to take the helm_  
_Believe me, darling, the stars were made for falling_  
_Like melting obelisks as tall as another realm_

George had known of course, how could he not. The world around him seemed to be in endless chaos and destruction and he realized this too long ago that there wasn’t much he could do. He wanted to play games and have fun, surely a juvenile claim but truthful nonetheless. He shouldered blame for what had happened to a certain extent but with the actions that followed, wasn’t this inevitable? Surely there would be an unhappy side or group and with that, there would be wars. For a while, he could feel the shift in the air. There were no true heroes with so many minds at work using the so-called marxes as mere puppets. They had so much power and control and were not going to loosen their grips anytime soon. Sure it may be malicious at face value but he knew that it was deeper than that. Their desires had taken claim of their hearts and souls but he only needed the few that made him smile and laugh. They could fight their wars and sing their songs. In any conclusion, they will mourn all losses and come back together. That was what George believed with his whole heart and soul, he knew who would protect him and he knew who he needed to protect if ever needed. 

In the face of it all, he knew what made him feel happy and content again. It was the people and places that had been created and cared for. He would continue to live with them because eventually they would all come home and be uniform again, whole again.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this thinking that I would be able to write about all of the key members with a set of lyrics but after a while I just stopped. I might revisit the idea if I'm ever struck by motivation agai The small bit that I could write I actually came to really like so I wanted to try and post it somewhere. I've never posted any of my writings anywhere but its currently 4:30 am and when I have had no sleep I am more brave. So If anyone actually reads this, Thank You (:!! I don't usually write stuff like this, I perfer long plot driven fics but I also love song fics so yeah.


End file.
